Sex, Love, and Innocence
by Alexandra The Not-So-Great
Summary: When Ed learns about the birds and the bees there's a certain someone he wants to share this knowledge with, but what kind of consequences will his actions have?  EdxAl


Authors Note: In case you missed it in the summary, this story contains an (implied) Ed/Al sexual relationship, so if you don't like that kind of thing then stop reading this right now and press your browsers' back button. It takes place after Al gets his body back but Ed still works for the military (though that last bit of information isn't really important). Use your imagination as to how that happened :P

Also, I am experimenting with something here, so please let me know if it works for you-the reader-or not! Thank you and enjoy!

Sex, Love, and Innocence

Ed slowly opened the door to the small apartment he shared with his brother and stepped in, shutting the door behind him. Against the same wall as the door was on, was one bed, Al's. On the other side of the room, across from the door, was the only window in the apartment under which was Ed's bed. Al wasn't back yet. Ed sighed and sat down on his bed, he would have to wait.

~Flashback~

"I am not naïve!" Ed shouted at Mustang. Mustang smirked, "You're so naïve you don't even know what sex is."

"You take that back you smirking bastard – I do too!"

"Oh really? In that case, care to share your knowledge, Fullmetal?" For once, Ed was at a loss for words.

"…you know what? Unlike _you_, _I_ don't feel the need to flaunt my knowledge to the whole world," and with that, he stomped out of the room.

-2 minutes later (in Hawkeye's private office)-

"Lieutenant Hawkeye … what's sex?" asked a completely oblivious Edward. Hawkeye gave him an incredulous stare. "Edward, you're 15." "Yeah, what about it?" Ed snapped. "Didn't your parents ever explain to you 'the birds and the bees'?"

Ed's brow furrowed, "Before mom died she told me that when a man and a woman love each other, they give each other a 'special hug'. It's a euphemism for sex—I understand that—but that's all she said about it."

Lieutenant Hawkeye sighed. "Sex is not a form of intercourse which only occurs between a male and a female, it can also occur between two males or two females, and love between partners is not always necessary. The terms 'sex' or 'sexual intercourse' refer to any act of mutual genital stimulation between partners, usually the insertion of a penis or penis-like object by one partner into an orifice in the other partner's body," she explained in a flat emotionless tone. "Common orifices used for this purpose include the mouth, vagina, and anus. With regards to penetrative sex, once the penis or penis-like object has been inserted into the chosen orifice, partners move in such a way that the object slides backward and forward within the orifice, thus generating friction which stimulates one or both partners, depending on the conditions of insertion. Continuation of this movement eventually leads to a type of sexual gratification referred to as orgasm, which is a series of muscle contractions –" "Y-you don't have to explain—I already know what an orgasm is Lieutenant," Ed cut in, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Do I need to explain what occurs in the other various types of sexual intercourse?" she asked, still using that flat emotionless tone.

"NO!" he shouted, afraid of any further assault on his ears, before collecting himself and stammering, "N-no, I think that's all I need." As he turned to leave she called to him. "Edward," she said in a softer, more caring tone. As he nervously turned to face her she continued, "Although love isn't always a necessary part of sex, it does make sex more emotionally satisfying; when two people who love each other have sex it strengthens their bond. So, if you're going to have sex, it would be a good idea to do so only with someone you deeply care about." His nervousness faded and was replaced with a mixture of surprise and gratitude. "Thank you, Lieutenant," he said, then he turned and left the room.

~End Flashback~

The door opened. Ed looked up to see Al just as surprised to see him.

"Home already? If I had known they would let you off work early, I would have gotten here sooner," the younger said sitting with the older on the bed.

"No. That's ok Al – I haven't been waiting long, but," suddenly his tone became very serious, "there's something I want to ask you."

"Oh no," Al said rolling his eyes and letting out an exasperated sigh, "The last time you used that tone to ask me something you asked if I hated you. We've been over this Ed; I don't hate you for what happened. We both decided to bring mom back;what came of that was just as much my fault as it was yours. I'm grateful for everything you've done for me, even more so now that I'm back in the flesh. So please, stop asking me if I hate you."

"That's not what I wanted to ask, but it's a start," said Ed somewhat uneasily. He turned to face Alphonse before continuing, "Do you … love me, Alphonse?"

Al was a bit taken aback by this, "Of course I love you brother; how could I not? Why ask?"

Ed looked anywhere but at Al, "I, uh, just found out, there's this thing that two people do when they care deeply about each other, and – I was wondering …if –" "-yes brother. Whatever it is – I don't mind," Al cut-in softly. Ed paused, giving his younger brother a concerned look, before getting up and taking off his clothes.

Al thought it a bit strange but did nothing even as his older brother – fully naked by now – started taking his clothes off laying him down on the bed at the same time. What did get his attention though, was when Ed leaned over him brushing their private parts gently against each other. He gasped, partially because he was still not used to being able to feel and partially because he couldn't believe his older brother was pressing flesh in such a manner. He suddenly felt awkward, that what was happening was wrong, but let Ed continue, out of trust and curiosity.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Ed asked. Al could only nod. "I don't mean to worry you but, I-I don't really know what I'm doing so-" Ed fidgeted, "well, here goes." In with a deep breath and into his brother he went.

* * *

During that night, there was much more lost than just two boys' virginity, but in the morning, they would still love each other, and even so the mornings thereafter. Though, there was something said by Al when they woke up that disturbed Ed deeper than most people would know; it was, "Brother, the feeling I had before we tried to bring mom back, I had it again last night before we-…but just like then I ignored it, and now I feel as though I've lost something that I can never get back. But if keeping it meant I would never be able to be this close to you," Al looked at Ed and smiled, "I would gladly give up my innocence, again."

Ed had waited until Alphonse went back to sleep, then locked himself in the bathroom where he cried for a very, long, time.


End file.
